leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cherie
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Cherie| jname=イーサ| tmname=Ether| image=Cherie M19.png | size=150px | caption=Cherie | gender=Female | hometown=Azoth Kingdom | region=Kalos | anime=yes | epnum=M19 | epname=Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel | enva=Eileen Stevens| java=Kanako Tōjō| }} Cherie (Japanese: イーサ Ether) is one of the secondary antagonists of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. She is one of Alva's subordinates. History Cherie, along with fellow subordinate Levi, first appeared in an airship carrying a special delivery. The airship was pursued by , which Cherie asked Levi to deal with. Cherie and Levi later presented the delivery to their boss, Alva, which turned out to contain . The next day, Alva, Cherie, and Levi invaded the Nebel Plateau in order to recapture Magearna, who had been taken by , , and Volcanion. The two came down from the airship with a large army of Pokémon. They threatened Magearna that they will torture the humans and Pokémon, including Ash and Volcanion, until it submitted and went with them. Unable to watch its friends get tortured, Magearna surrendered and was taken to Alva. Back at the Azoth Kingdom, Cherie and Levi faced Ash and the group once more when they arrive to retrieve Magearna. The two subordinates used their entire Mega Wave army against them. The battle eventually ended when Alva's staff, containing the Mega Wave jewel, was broken by Ash, causing Cherie and Levi's bracelets to break as well. This released their entire army from their control. In the ending credits, Cherie and Levi were shown imprisoned. Pokémon Escaped is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Manectric. It used Electric Terrain on , Ash's Pikachu, and . It was later seen being attacked by Volcanion's and then by Clemont's Luxray, who tackled it with its body. It was later freed from Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Manectric's only known move is .}} Owned by either Cherie or Levi; escaped These Pokémon were used by Cherie and Levi, but unlike the Pokémon listed above it is not definitely known which Pokémon used to be owned by who. is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Heracross. It was loaned to Jessie to allow her to try and capture Magearna, however it was defeated by Volcanion. It is unknown if it subsequently returned to Cherie and Levi, but in any case was still freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed. Heracross's known moves are and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Pinsir. It was loaned to James to allow him to try and capture Magearna, however it was defeated by Volcanion. It is unknown if it subsequently returned to Cherie and Levi, but in any case was still freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed. Pinsir's known moves are and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Camerupt. It tried to attack Ash's Greninja and was then attacked by Ash's Noivern's . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. None of Camerupt's moves are known.}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Banette. It tried to attack Ash's Pikachu with Will-O-Wisp, which Squishy, in , countered with , then Pikachu attacked it with and , and later attacked it with . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Banette's known moves are and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Houndoom. It was shown being attacked with Ash's Pikachu's , 's , and Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Houndoom's only known move is .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Tyranitar. It was shown attacking Ash's Noivern with Stone Edge and was also shown being hit by Ash's Pikachu's and 's . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Tyranitar's known move are and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Pidgeot. It tried to attack Ash's Talonflame and and was later seen being attacked by Ash's Greninja's in its Ash-Greninja form. It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert. It tried to attack Ash's Talonflame and and was also seen being hit by Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Swampert's only known move is .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron. It was attacked by Ash's Pikachu's and , this time with the help of Squishy in , and by 's . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Aggron's only known move is .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill. It tried to attack Ash's Noivern and and was also seen being hit by Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. None of Beedrill's moves are known.}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Salamence. It was attacked by Ash's Greninja's and was shown being hit by Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Salamence's only known move is .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo. It tried to attack Ash's Pikachu, , , , and . It was later shown being hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, being blown back when Greninja attacked Mega in its Ash-Greninja form, and being hit by Hawlucha's . It was later freed from Cherie and Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. None of Sharpedo's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=東條加那子 Kanako Tōjō |en=Eileen Stevens |da=Mette Skovmark |fi=Taru Tikkanen |it=Martina Felli |es_eu=Carmen Podio |pt_br=Marisa Leal}} Trivia * At one point in the movie, Cherie and Levi send out their entire Mega Wave army, which consists of 14 Pokémon, even though it should not be possible for a single person to carry more than six Pokémon (allowing a maximum of 12 for two people). Names Category:Movie antagonists fr:Ether it:Cherie ja:イーサ zh:乙紗